


A Green Tea Popsicle For Her

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bittersweet, Cooking, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, New Friendships, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Momoi Satsuki, Omegaverse, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, letting go, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Kouki runs into a broken-hearted Momoi at the park and helps her through the heartache while also teaching her a recipe that even she can make without screwing up.





	A Green Tea Popsicle For Her

**Author's Note:**

> (๑o̴̶̷̥᷅﹏o̴̶̷̥᷅๑)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ I have the best readers ever. Seriously. I was so worried before that you all would have abandoned this series cause it took me so long to post a new story but now...you guys are all the best! Thank you so much for all your support! In the past, I brought up how all the miracles got along with Kouki, so this time the spotlight will be on our honorable 7th GOM member- the lovely, intelligent and completely big-breasted Momoi Satsuki! (★^O^★)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

Furihata Kouki suddenly found himself hit with a strange case of deja vu. 

He had been taking a shortcut through the park with his bag of groceries in hand before noticing something up ahead.

There was a small group of children circled together, whispering and pointing to another figure on a bench a few feet away.

The figure was one of a female, and she wasn't quite sitting on the bench as she was more like laying on it in a rumpled heap.

And for Kouki, her long bright pink hair completely gave away her identity to him.

Shooing the kids and telling them it would be rude to poke someone with a stick and adding that he was pretty sure the girl on the bench was still alive, the omega made his way towards the pink girl. 

He couldn't help but feel a bit rattled as he recalled having been in a similar situation to this a few months ago involving a lost and hungry purple giant instead.

As he stood right in front of the bench, the girl didn't make any movement, making Kouki worry for a moment if the kids had been right and maybe she wasn't alive after all. 

The brunette hesitatingly reached down to give the girl a soft poke to the top of her head and he immediately recoiled as the girl smacked his hand away and began to scream bloody murder, cursing blasphemy at her intruders.

"Momoi-san! It's me! It's me! IT'S FURIHATA KOUKI! PLEASE STOP SCREAMING MOMOI-SAN!" He shouted, making sure not to touch the upset, screaming girl again.

The screams suddenly stopped as Momoi lifted her face to look at him, squinting her tear-wrenched eyes to make him out.

When she finally recognized him, her face crumpled and she burst into more tears (it's obvious that she had already been crying beforehand) and hugged herself to his middle, sobbing loudly.

Kouki stood there with eyes opened in shock for a moment before quickly putting his groceries down on the bench besides them before taking a seat, letting the girl hug him as she continued to weep. 

The brunette sat there, whispering gently to the crying girl as he softly rubbed her back and used his fingers to comb her long pink hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. 

Omega pheromones, both female and male, had a calming agent in them that have at times been able to calm even the most violent situations. Because of this, Kouki made sure to exude some of his omega pheromones out to help comfort the distraught Momoi.

Some people who passed by them gave him a few dark and disgusted stares at first (thinking that he was the one to cause Momoi's crying fit) before getting a whiff of his calming omega scent and realized that he was just a fellow omega who was merely trying to help her out. From there, the hatred in their eyes soon turned apologetic as the people gave him sympathetic and encouraging smiles as they left to give them some privacy.

When Momoi's crying finally died down, Kouki kept rubbing her back as he waited patiently for her to speak first.

More minutes passed before Momoi slowly pulled away and straightened, nodding her head as Kouki handed her one of the tissues he had gotten from the grocery as a freebie.

Blowing her nose, the pair sat on the bench quietly for a few more moments before Momoi finally spoke up in a soft voice, the sound coming out in a croak-like manner due to all the crying she had done earlier. "I just found out that K-Kuroko-kun is dating someone." She mumbled.

Hit by a wave of understanding, Kouki stood up and held his hand out to the other. "Let's go."

Momoi looked up at him curiously, but thankfully she was no longer crying. Nonetheless, she took Kouki's hand and with his help, managed to stand up as well. "Where are we going?"

Kouki gave her a gentle smile as he bent down to grab his groceries in his other hand and started to lead her away. "To my house. I think it would be more comfortable for the both of us to talk there."

The two omegas walked back to the brunette's house, in silence but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. 

Once there, Kouki directed Momoi to wait for him in the living room while he put away the food he had bought.

The pink-haired omega looked around the brunette's living room, noting the room's simple decor and layout. She smiled at the photos that were strewn across the walls and shelves, cooing at their elementary school pictures and giggling at the photos with the Seirin members in wacky poses.

There were also pictures of Kouki together with Seijuurou, the couple making Momoi's heart ache with how happy they looked together.

She took a seat on the couch as she waited for the other to come back.

To her surprise, Kouki returned after a few minutes with a large quart of ice cream in one hand while the other hand held up two spoons.

"I hope it's not too girly for me to admit, but when I'm feeling down, I've learned that ice cream usually helps me feel a bit better. Especially chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." He gave the pink-haired girl a sheepish smile as he offered her one of the spoons.

Momoi smiled at him gratefully as she shook her head, accepting the spoon. "It's not girly at all! Besides, we're both omegas after all- we can eat ice cream no matter what the reason." She pointed out, winking at him.

Kouki chuckled as he nodded, opening the container. They both dug into the ice cream, both moaning at the creamy vanilla mixing well with the buttery chocolate chip dough. "Mmm! Yup, omegas plus ice cream is definitely a match made in heaven!" Momoi moaned in happiness, scooping up more of the cold treat.

As they ate, Kouki decided to carefully bring up the topic from before. "So...are you feeling better now, Momoi-san?" He asked slowly, observing the other's expression.

Momoi paused in her eating, her smile slowly fading away, becoming somber. "I'm....not okay. I'm better than I was back in the park, but I'm not okay." She admitted quietly, looking down at her spoon.

Kouki gave her an understanding smile, offering her more from the quart. "So you're feeling sad because of Kuroko dating someone else?" He asked, gently.

Momoi nodded. "Furi-kun, surely you know that Tetsu-kun is dating someone. I know that you're close to him due to the both of you being in the same basketball and library clubs." She pointed out. Kouki was impressed that she knew all this, but he wasn't surprised since he knew that Teiko's past and Touou's current manager was known for her excellent data collecting skills. 

The brunette nodded. "They've been dating for about two weeks now, I think." He still remembered grilling Kuroko about what had happened between him and the brown-haired alpha when he had left them after the match. He was so happy for his friend when the blunette had confirmed that his guess that the two had feelings for one another was correct. The pair had started dating soon after.

Momoi sighed sadly. "Everyone was messaging earlier about where to meet up tomorrow for our monthly gathering and that's when Tetsu-kun announced that he was going out with someone."

"Oh, and how did everyone take it?" Kouki asked curiously.

Momoi frowned. "Well, you know how I took it- not very well. Mukkun and Midorin sounded indifferent to it, but that's just their way of saying that they're okay with whatever Tetsu-kun chooses to do. Dai-chan made teasing remarks but I could tell that he approved too. Ki-chan cried at first, but later on begged Tetsu-kun to spill the juicy details about his relationship- so I knew that he was okay with it in the end. As for Akashi-kun, he was quiet at first but in the end he asked if Tetsu-kun was happy and if his...boyfriend would look after him properly. When Tetsu-kun said yes, that answer was enough for Akashi-kun and he soon gave his blessing as well."

Kouki smiled fondly, especially at the mention of his mate. He had a feeling that deep down, Seijuurou still felt a bit guilty about what had happened in the past, so that may have had a little to do with him being okay with Kuroko dating Ogiwara.

"So, you're upset about Kuroko dating because you wanted to date him yourself?" The brunette stated this rather than make it a question. 

The pink-haired omega nodded. "Exactly! But now he's taken and...and..." Kouki started to panic when the girl started to tear up. Thankfully, Momoi quickly rubbed at her eyes to stop herself before shoving a few more spoons of ice cream to calm down.

"Um...I'm sorry if this comes out as rude, but I'm pretty sure that Kuroko had made it clear that his feelings for you weren't exactly the same as what you feel for him, right? Or had he led you on?" Kouki asked, recalling the times where he saw the pinkhead together with the blunette.

Kuroko always treated Momoi gently and with respect, but Kouki could tell that the beta kept a certain distance from the omega, his actions showing that he only regarded the girl as a friend.

Momoi bit her lip at that as she shook her head. "Tetsu-kun is a complete gentleman- he had never led me on! I....I already knew that he only saw me as a friend but....but, I thought that as long as he was still single, then maybe I still had a chance to change his mind! But now..." Momoi saddened as she looked down. "But now that he's dating someone else, I don't have any chance anymore."

Kouki looked at her with sympathy, trying to think of what to say next. Eventually, he decided to ask her something that he'd been wondering about for a while, "Why do you like him so much? I mean, I remember you telling us about the story with the popsicle and how Kuroko gave you his winning stick but...isn't that too fickle of a reason to like someone? Surely there has to be another reason that you like him so much?"

Momoi gave a small smile, her eyes drifting off into her thoughts. "There is another reason. The time with the popsicle was only the start of my crush on him- when I first realized that I liked him. But what made me fall in love with Kuroko was what happened afterwards.

"Because of the way I look, I've always been looked down upon. People always saw me as the dumb pink omega, only good for her looks and appearance. Because of that, I always did my best in my academics, trying to prove to them all that I was more than just a pretty face with big boobs. But it didn't stop girls from being jealous of me while guys looked at me with dirty eyes. It also didn't help that I loved basketball so much and because of this, I ended up being surrounded by guys most of the time since it's rare for girls around here to be so invested in guy sports as much as I was. While girls would be reading myojo and gossiping about the latest fashion trends, I was reading basketball weekly and analyzing the competition against the other schools.

"This is why I don't like your coach very much. Because Aida-san is similar to me- someone who puts sports first over girly stuff. But unlike me, people respect and look up to her. It's not fair. Even the guys she has crushes on, are also interested in her back. She dated that other guy- the tall one, Kiyoshi, before and even though they had broken up, they're still close friends. And now your captain is so in love with her that it's painfully obvious. Her love is requited while my love only wants to be friends with me. And I've seen her hanging out with her girl friends...seeing them shop for cute clothes, eating at cute cafes. I'm so jealous that I can't help but call her Miss Barely-B Cup every time I see her because the only thing I can beat her in is in breast-size."

Momoi noticed the pity in the brunette's face and quickly waving her hands, laughing a bit. "Ah! This doesn't mean that I don't have any friends at all- I do have a small group of close girl friends that I get along with very well and I do like to talk about girly stuff every once in a while. It's just that...I wish I had more friends, I suppose. But I guess it can't be helped since basketball is one of my main priorities, rather than exchanging gossip here and there."

"So that's why you get along with Aomine-kun so well." Kouki pointed out, knowing how much the ganguro loved basketball.

Momoi giggled as she nodded. "Yup. We've been neighbors and childhood friends for so long...we were known for being such basketball junkies when we were young. I guess that hasn't really change, ne?"

She sighed as she continued her story. "Anyway, because of my looks and how people see me as, I've always been an easy target for the guys. And most of the time, the attention I got from men wasn't exactly the type that I wanted.

"One time, I was being harassed by a group of guys at school. It happened behind one of the school buildings and no one was around to help me. I had been on an errand for a teacher but I had gotten lost and accidentally stumbled across them- they were smoking some type of drug or something." She told him, frowning at the memory. "When I tried to get away, they had cornered me and tried to make a move on me." Kouki gasped as Momoi shuddered in disgust.

"But before they could do anything to me, Tetsu-kun had suddenly appeared and managed to trip them up. Apparently he was also on an errand and had spotted me wandering around. He noticed that there was something off and had come to check on me. Anyway, using his misdirection, he grabbed my hand and we escaped. The group ran after us- even though Tetsu-kun was unnoticeable, I stood out too much. But thankfully Tetsu-kun managed to trick the group into going towards the disciplinarian while me and him ducked behind one of the building's pillars. The group was caught and brought to the office. I remember that they were expelled the next day." She smiled as she remembered how the blunette had saved her.

"Tetsu-kun had always saved me- that day and a few times more after that. But that's not why I like him. I like Tetsu-kun because he doesn't treat me like the other guys do. He doesn't look down at me or give disgusting lewd looks at my body or face. He doesn't talk badly about me behind my back or thinks I'm just a body with no brains. He sees me as someone with intelligence. He always gives me more respect than I really deserve and he's always there to help me when I need him. He doesn't even get irritated at me when I cling onto him and he always smiles at me even though he rarely smiles at all. I....I really love Tetsu-kun." Momoi sobbed at the end, burying her face in her hands as she started to cry again.

Kouki placed the half empty quart of ice cream and their spoons on the table before reaching up to rub the pink-haired omega's back. He made sure to bring out his scent once more in hopes for his omega pheromones to help calm the devastated girl.

As Momoi's cries started to die down, Kouki continued rubbing her back as he held out another tissue from his pocket. "Feeling better?"

Momoi blew her nose noisily into the tissue as up she nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. I'm sorry that you have to deal with such a mess today. It's not fair to you at all." She apologized.

Kouki shook his head. "It's fine, Momoi-san. I mean, I can't count the times I've cried and was probably a inconvenience to someone else. Not that you're an inconvenience to me! What I mean is that I understand that sometimes, you just need to have a good cry in order to feel better." He told her.

Momoi gave him a small smile as she wiped up her eyes. "But I must be really pathetic right now." She said sadly.

Kouki's eyes widened at he shook his head fervently at that. "Of course you're not!"

"I am! Crying over someone who I knew would never like me back...it's sad really." She insisted, miserable.

Kouki gave her another tissue. "Momoi-san....do you know why I joined the basketball team?" He asked suddenly.

"You joined the basketball team because your crush, Manaka Rin, at the time a first year but now a second year Seirin student, told you that she would go out with you if you were number one at something. Basketball just happened to be the first thing that caught your attention so that's why you chose it." Momoi said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

Of course she already knew.

Kouki nodded. "I met Rin-chan in middle school. She was one of the most prettiest girls I had ever seen- with long shiny black hair, and pretty brown eyes and her laugh was so cute...don't tell Sei I said this." Kouki gave the pinkhead a wink. "But what made me fall for her was that she was always kind to me and hung out with me whenever I was alone. Do you know what happened after the team won the winter cup?"

Momoi kept her gaze down, absentmindedly ripping her tissue in tiny shreds. "I'm going to assume that she finally went out with you." she guessed.

Kouki gave a sad smile at the memory and shook his head. "Actually, no. We didn't."

The pink-haired omega finally looked up from her shreds, giving the brunette a confused look. "What? But didn't she say that she would date you if you were number one? Your basketball team won so doesn't that mean that you became number one at something?"

Kouki sighed. "Well, Rin-chan didn't think so. She told me that it wasn't really my win since I only scored one point. To her, the people who became number one were only the players in the first-string." He explained.

Momoi looked aghast at that. "That's complete bull! In basketball, every point counts! And you guys won by ONE point! Without you, your team could have lost!" She said, furious with his past crush.

Kouki chuckled. "Thank you, Momoi-san. And don't worry, my friends already told me the exact same thing when they found out what Rin-chan said. They assured me that I was the one who shifted the flow of the game and helped us win."

"That right." Momoi agreed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Rin-chan also told me that she actuall never planned on dating me whether I had become number one or not- that she only pitied me and that's why she acted so nice to me. She even showed me a picture of the boyfriend that she had been dating for a few months now- apparently he was the captain of the baseball team. I was....really humiliated and heartbroken at the time." He confessed.

Momoi felt her heart go out to the fellow omega, feeling horrible for his rejection and at the same time murderous that some bitch played him like that. "Oh, Furi-kun...."

Kouki shook his head and gave her a smile. "It's okay. I eventually got over her. All my friends comforted me and the team offered some plans for revenge- I remember Coach's plans of involving a tank of crabs was the most horrifying of the bunch." Kouki giggled at the memory.

"Anyway, what I wanted to let you know is that I understand about getting your heart broken. I know how it feels to cry over someone you liked, someone whom you knew would never like you back- because I think I also knew that deep down Rin would never like me...even if I became number one or not." The brunette patted the other girl on the shoulder. "So if you think that you're pathetic for crying, then I must also be pathetic too since I also cried before. I cried a lot actually." He admitted, looking a bit embarrassed at the admission.

Momoi reached up and took the hand on her shoulder, holding onto it before giving it a good squeeze. "Does it ever go away? The pain?" She asked in a soft voice.

"It does. It may take a while, but the pain lessens. But I think...the pain will still be there. Deep down inside. The only time it will finally be gone is when you find another person to love even more than you had that first time. Because for me, when I fell in love with Sei, any feelings I had for Rin-chan were gone. And I was finally freed from all the pain that she had left behind." He told her, giving her hand a returned squeeze.

Momoi sighed, not moving their hands away. "Is it bad if I want to break them up?" She questioned quietly, voicing out what had been on her mind for a while now.

Kouki took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I don't think that would be fair for both Kuroko and you, but if you really want to, I have no right to stop you."

"I really want to break them up. I don't want to see Tetsu-kun with anyone but me. That's selfish of me right?" She asked again.

"You are very selfish if you do that." The brunette agreed, not even bothering to deny it. "But like I said, it's up to you to do what you think is best."

"What do you think I should do, Furi-kun?" 

"I think you should have a talk with him. Make sure he knows the full extent of your feelings and tell him what you want from him. From there, it's up to Kuroko to decide what to do next." Kouki answered.

Momoi was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll ask him if we can talk alone between the two of us and then I'll get him to break up with his...boyfriend." Momoi decided stubbornly.

"If that's what you want, then okay." Kouki told her. He knew to never go against a woman in anguish. Momoi was upset now, but he had faith that the pink-haired omega would do the right thing in the end.

"Can you come by tomorrow and be by my side when I talk to Tetsu-kun. For support?" She pleaded.

The brunette looked surprised. "Um, I don't think I should. Shouldn't it just between the two of you? And besides, isn't your monthly gatherings for GOM members only?" He asked uncertainly.

Momoi frowned. "I'm sure you'd be welcome to come. Besides, you're already considered as an honorary GOM member anyway." She pointed out.

Kouki still looked hesitant. "Well...I guess if I had an excuse to drop by then I could come. But only long enough for you to talk to Kuroko. Maybe I should bring like a treat or something..." He trailed off, thinking about it.

Momoi's eyes started to light up at the suggestion, "Ooh! We can cook something today and then you can drop by with it tomorrow to share with everyone. I think that would be a great idea! Please, please, please come?" She begged, giving him puppy eyes.

Kouki gave her a weary look as he finally conceded. "Okay. Let's do that then, Momoi-san." 

"Yay!" She cheered. "And also...you call me by my first name, okay? Since I'm pretty sure we're friends now and all, right? You can call me Sacchan and I can call you Kou-kun....is that okay?" She suggested, looking shy as she asked.

Kouki gave her a fond smile. "Okay, Sacchan. And it's okay- feel free to call me whatever you like. I don't mind."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Will you calm down already, Satsuki! Sheesh, who the hell are you looking for anyway?"

Momoi only stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she once again looked over the entire courtyard, trying to spot if a familiar brunette had finally made it.

The rest of her friends were playing three-on-three matches on the court and so far, the team with Seijuurou, Kuroko and Midorima were in the lead by two points. 

All the guys knew that something was up with their only girl member since the pinkhead couldn't keep still in her seat and had made multiple rounds around the court...making frequent glances at the entranceways and exits.

"Is Sa-chin okay?" Murasakibara asked, sucking on a Pocky stick in his mouth. The teams were currently taking a short break and were now observing their only female present.

"Momoi-san has been acting strange all day." Kuroko pointed out, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Kise came up from behind him and stole the blunette's bottle, taking a gulp from it. "Thanks Kurokocchi! But yeah, Momoicchi is acting weird." Kise sighed.

"I didn't say you could drink from my bottle, Kise-kun." Kuroko frowned, scolding the blonde.

"Oha Asa did say that Taurus' would be having a difficult time today due to personal matters. Their lucky item for today isn't an item but it was advised that they stay near a Scorpio at all times today." Midorima informed them. He clutched onto his own lucky item- a red kokeshi doll- and glared at Kise as the blonde tried to hug Kuroko (who was avoiding the other) as he begged the blunette to forgive him.

"Do you any idea why Satsuki may be acting like this, Daiki?" Akashi questioned, looking at the dark blunette with inquiring eyes. He sidestepped to the left as Kise threw himself at Kuroko, making them both bump into Murasakibara.

Aomine shrugged. "Got no idea. Maybe it's her time of month again?" He guessed, dodging to the side as Murasakibara tried to crush both Kuroko and Kise for accidentally knocking into him and making the purple giant drop all of his snacks on the dirty floor.

As the other three tried to stop Murasakibara from killing both Kise and Kuroko, they all paused when they heard Momoi call out excitedly to someone.

"Ah! You're here!" Momoi yelled out, waving her arms happily at the approaching figure. The guys looked to where the pinkhead was looking and their eyes all widened in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late- the bus took longer than I expected." Kouki apologized, waving back.

When he reached the court, Momoi rushed up to him to give him a big hug. "I'm happy you're here, Kou-kun!"

The brunette grinned as he gave her a one-armed hug in return, his other hand carrying something. "I'm happy too, Sacchan."

"Eh? Kou-kun? Sacchan?" Kise asked, looking just as surprised as the others.

"I didn't know you two were close, Furihata-kun." Kuroko told them.

Kouki rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Uhh...it's sort of recent thing really." Kouki explained.

"Me and Kou-kun are best friends now!" Momoi informed them all proudly.

Kuroko smiled at that. "I'm happy for you both then."

"Furi-chin....Kise-chin made me drop my snacks." Murasakibara pouted, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Mou, I said I was sorry Murasakibaracchi!" Kise moaned.

Kouki reached into his pocket and handed over some green tea candy to the giant. "Here you go, Murasakibara. I hope this will tide you over for now."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled as he took the candy. "Thank you, Furi-chin, you're the best."

"Since Furihata is here, I suppose that Momoi's luck will go up today." Midorima nodded in approval.

Seijuurou, who had stood by quietly, made his way to his mate and wrapped his arms around the other, looking at the other with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Kouki. Not to say that I am not happy to see you- because I am most definitely am- but I am curious as to why you are here?" 

Kouki grinned as he leaned up to give his mate a short kiss. "Hello, Sei! Sacchan and I thought it would be a good idea for me to come by and drop off something we made." He gestured towards the small cooler he held in his right hand.

"You brought food, Furihata?" Aomine looked curious and excited at the prospect of food- he had tried the omega's cooking before and decided that the brunette could cook just as well as another brunette he knew. Also, the dark-skinned alpha was starving.

Kouki nodded and he step away from his alpha's arms for a bit to open up the cooler to them. "Yesterday, Momoi and I made some something for everyone to eat."

"Momoi cooked?!" Most of the guys exclaimed, though all of them had some sort of horror on their face. Kouki sighed.

Okay, yesterday even he was horrified when he realized that the pink-haired girl's culinary skills were on the same level as Coach Aida. As in, she couldn't cook to save her life or even the life of an ant.

After failed attempts of blackened cookies, rock-hard muffins and a dire case of burnt chocolate and nuts that would have been used for his dark chocolate-covered dried fruit and almonds...well...Kouki had to really think of something the the omega girl would be able to successfully make.

Finally, he found a recipe that was so easy that not easy Momoi could screw up.

"Okay, come now you guys. Momoi did her best and I watched her the entire time. I even had one this morning and nothing bad has happened. They also tasted really good." Kouki chided them, bringing out the treat they made.

"What did you make, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked politely.

Momoi beamed as Kouki held up the treat. "I made popsicles!"

Kouki recalled a recipe he had many when he was younger for green tea popsicles. It was super easy and he knew that Momoi could do it.

All the recipe called for was a few cups of green tea (you could make your own, but Kouki thought it was best if Momoi just used the green tea that was already made and sold in stores- making it much easier for the pinkhead) and to mix it together with coconut palm sugar and some lemon juice. You could also add other things like mint leaves, mango nectar, syrups, but the brunette truly thought that simple was better for Momoi.

Keeping a close eye as the girl carefully measured each ingredient, they both tasted the mixture and Kouki assured her that it was best if the mixture tasted a bit too sweet since when it freezes, the sweetness will lessen greatly. 

Momoi carefully poured the green liquid into the popsicle molds Kouki kept around the house and placed it in the freezer. From there, the two began to chat about other things as Kouki cooked up some dinner for the both of them (Kouta was sleeping over his friend's house, working on another group project). After about an hour or so, Kouki took out the popsicles and they were slushy enough that Momoi was able to place the popsicle sticks in them without the sticks moving around.

Kouki gave out of the popsicles- it turned out quite well with a pretty light green color and a smooth finish. 

"Go try it, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi urged, looking in anticipation at the beta. His opinion mattered the most to her.

With a poker face, Kuroko took a tentative lick of the cold treat. His eyes widened as he looked at Momoi with surprise. "Oh, it's very good, Momoi-san." 

"Really?!" Momoi practically screamed in happiness.

Kuroko nodded as he took more licks of the popsicle. "It's not too sweet and the lemon is just right."

"It's quite refreshing." Akashi complimented, tasting his own popsicle.

"Ah...it's good, Sa-chin." Murasakibara approved, taking another popsicle out of the cooler, having finished with his first one.

"Hmph. At least it's edible." Midorima pointed out, but he looked like he was enjoying his treat as well.

"It's just like the old times!" Kise commented, remembering how they would all buy and eat popsicles after practice in middle school. It was so nostalgic.

"You're a miracle worker, Furihata. You got Satsuki to make something edible. Now if only you can get her to make some decent meat buns..." Aomine hummed, almost done with his popsicle and going to take another.

Momoi smiled, very proud of herself as her friends actually enjoyed something she had made. It's always been a dream of hers to cook something delicious for the people she cared about so now she was completely ecstatic.

As the group began to talk about school and random stuff, Momoi caught Kouki's eye and made a discreet gesture towards Kuroko.

Nodding his head, Kouki gently slipped out of his mate's arms (for some reason, the alpha loved to have the omega in his arms whenever they were together) and with a peck on the redhead's cheek he gave him an apologetic look. "Ah, Sei. Sacchan and I have to step out for a bit."

Seijurou furrowed his eyebrows at his mate, but allowed the other to leave his hold. "May I ask where you two plan to go?"

Momoi was the one to answer this time. "Kou-kun and I have to talk....and is it okay if you come too, Tetsu-kun?" She asked, looking at the blunette.

Kukoro tilted his head, looking curious. "Me?"

Momoi nodded. "Yes. Please Tetsu-kun? It's important." She was practically pleading at this point.

Kuroko looked to Kouki but the brunette just shrugged, not giving any hints. Finally Kuroko nodded his head. "Okay."

The three made their way to another court, far enough that the others were out of their sight. 

Kouki nodded his head at the both of them before walking a few feet away, giving the other two some space. He believed that it would be good for him to give them some privacy but to still be close enough for any needed support. 

Kuroko gave Kouki a questioning look before giving his full attention to the girl in front of him- he pieced together that it was most likely Momoi who wanted to speak to him. "Yes, Momoi-san? Is something on your mind?" He asked the omega gently, hoping to let the other spill whatever was on her mind.

Momoi froze as her eyes widened comically, her mind blank of whatever she had planned to say.

She had practiced for hours last night about what she wanted to say to Kuroko, about how she could convince the other to break up with his boyfriend and be together with her instead. But now...she had no clue what she was doing anymore.

Momoi looked down at the ground, not knowing if she was going to cry or vomit at the moment.

"Sacchan." The pinkette immediately broke out of her panicking thoughts and looked up with wide eyes at Kouki who had just called out her name. 

"Y-yes?" She stuttered slightly, wincing at the roughness in her voice. She could practically feel the worried stare that Kuroko was most likely giving her right now.

Kouki smiled encouragingly at her before telling her, "It's okay. It's only Kuroko."

Momoi looked incredulously at the omega, not believing what she just heard. It was only Kuroko?

ONLY Kuroko?

It's wasn't 'only' Kuroko to her. It was never 'ONLY' Kuroko.

To Momoi Satsuki, the blue haired man named Kuroko Tetsuya was EVERYTHING.

Kuroko Tetsuya who never saw her as anything less than she was or ridiculed her in any way.

Kuroko Tetsuya who helped her whenever she needed him.

Kuroko Tetsuya who listened to her problems and held her when she cried.

Kuroko Tetsuya who was her Tetsu-kun. 

Sweet but surprising and incredibly strong Tetsu-kun.

Tetsu-kun who was her first love.

Feeling the fire burning in her belly as she felt the love she had for the phantom sixth man running through her, she used that love as momentum to gather her nerves and fight for the man in front of her. Convince him that she was the one for him and no one else.

Squaring her shoulders and straightening her back, Momoi looked up and confidently looked at the man she was in love with.

And then she faltered.

Because in front of her was indeed Kuroko Tetsuya, but when she looked at him, really looked at him, it was like he was a different person.

He still looked the same and just like she had thought, he had a look of worry on his face for her, although he gave her his small, hardly noticeable but still as encouraging smile when she faced him.

It's was his eyes that was different to her.

Because in his eyes, Momoi could see something in them that she never saw before.

There was happiness, genuine true happiness in his eyes.

And now that she got a good look at Kuroko, she realized that the glowing happiness that was in the blunette's eyes was also radiating out of every inch of the beta himself. 

The heaviness that usually weighted down his shoulders was no where to be seen now and he was no longer shrouded in the shadows and the tiny bit of loneliness that had always lingered around him. 

Ah, so that was it.

Her Tetsu-kun wasn't a shadow at this moment- he was shining brighter than any light out there.

Momoi sighed as she felt a new resolve burn inside of her.

"Tetsu-kun?" She called out, the tremble that had once been in her voice gone now.

"Yes?" Kuroko answered curiously.

Momoi looked at him silently for a few seconds before giving him a wide smile. "I'm in love with you Tetsu-kun. I've always been in love with you."

Kuroko blinked at her declaration before giving a small smile in return as he replied, "I know, Momoi-san."

Even as she felt tears threatening to break out, the pinkette smile grew even wider as she said, "I love you so much Tetsu-kun. So so very very much! My love with you is so great that it would take me twenty years of non-stop talking to tell you even a fraction of how much you mean to me. So I'm sure that I'll always love you, Tetsu-kun. In my heart, there will always be a piece that'll always belong to you, no matter what happens."

Taking a deep breath, Momoi blinked away the tears that were now slightly blurring her vision as she said with a strong clear voice and conviction bursting forth in every fiber of her being, "So because I love you so much, I want to let you know that I've decided that I'm finally ready to let you go."

Kuroko's eyes widened at her words while Momoi could hear the loud gasp Kouki made at the side. But the pinkhead meant every word she said and even though it was the hardest thing for her to do, she couldn't find any feelings of regret for letting her him go.

Because Momoi Satsuki was in love with her Tetsu-kun.

But her Tetsu-kun was not in love with Momoi Satsuki.

Her Tetsu-kun had never been in love with her.

In fact, he wasn't 'her' Tetsu-kun.

He's was Ogiwara's now.

Momoi didn't want to admit it, but she knew. She had a feeling about Ogiwara. Ever since the time when she found out that Kuroko had quit their basketball team because of what happened during their match against his childhood friend, Momoi had an inkling suspicion about the two.

Kuroko had always had his eyes on Ogiwara.

Kuroko had always belonged to Ogiwara.

And now Ogiwara belonged to Kuroko.

Momoi had lost...but as long as Kuroko was happy, then it was okay.

She knew that she would be okay.

Wiping away the tears that had finally begun to fall down her cheeks, Momoi giggled when Kuroko offered his handkerchief to her.

Even now, he was always the gentleman.

"I know you'll find someone who'll love you, in the way that you deserve. And you deserve the world, Momoi-san." Kuroko assured her, reaching out to give her hand a light squeeze.

Momoi giggle as she nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I will find someone. Someday." She still loved Kuroko. Loved how he doesn't apologize for not loving her back, for not giving her sorry excuses or unnecessary explanations. He knew that she didn't want all that. He knew that she already knew how he felt so she didn't need to be told anymore. All she wanted now was for him to just hold her hand. 

Even for just a little bit longer.

"Thank you for loving me, Momoi-san." The '-even though I couldn't love you like that in return' was already implied so there was no need for it to be said aloud, which Momoi was immensely grateful for.

The pink-haired omega smiled as she shook her head. "Oh, Tetsu-kun....thank you for letting me love you. I'm grateful that you were my first love...I'm so very lucky." Momoi told him.

They both smiled at one another, knowing that everything was going to be alright between them. Because no matter what, their friendship was as strong as their love for basketball.

Finally, Kuroko gently let go of Momoi's hand. 

"Shall we head back? I'm sure the others must be wondering about us." Kuroko said.

Momoi shook her head as she waved her hand away. "Ah, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. You can go first, Tetsu-kun." She offered.

Kuroko nodded and gave her that rare smile of his, before stepping away and walking back to the courts.

Momoi watched him disappear behind the gate, staring after him even when she could no longer hear his footsteps. 

Momoi took a deep, shaky breath, suddenly feeling all the strength leave her body. She slowly slid down and took a seat on the floor, looking at nothing in particular at the distance.

"You did it." Momoi didn't even find it in herself to be surprised, even though she had forgotten for a moment that her fellow omega friend had also been there, quietly supporting her from the side.

Kouki sat beside her, crossing his legs as he gazed in the same direction as she was. There was a lovely view of the trees blowing and the sky was very blue. And it clear with no cloud in sight.

It was a nice day.

The two continued to sit there in a comfortable silence, Momoi watching a group of kids running around as she thought of nothing at all. For the first time that day, the chaotic thoughts in her mind were all gone.

As a cat curled behind one of the benches to take an afternoon nap, Momoi spoke up, "I couldn't break them up."

Kouki hummed. "Why?"

Momoi shrugged. "Because he looked happy. I...want him to be happy."

Kouki was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to break them up."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

Kouki gave his own shrug. "Because you're a good person. And good people don't intentionally hurt others- especially those they love."

They watched as a flock of birds flew across the sky, passing through one of the few clouds in the sky. "It's over." Momoi sighed.

Kouki played with a stray strand of hair that got in his face. "It is. With Kuroko, it's over. But...that doesn't mean that everything is over. When something ends....that just means that something new is ready to begin." Kouki turned his head to give her a small smile. "And maybe something better this time."

Momoi nodded, looking wistful. "Maybe something better." 

They were both quiet once more, with Kouki radiating out his soothing omega vibes while Momoi brushed away some of the few irritating tears that would drop down her cheeks, no matter how much she tried to hold them in.

After a while, the pink-haired omega's stomach gave out a loud growl, making her blush hotly but quickly the two ended up erupting with giggles.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Momoi suggested, taking Kouki's offered hand to stand up.

"What about the others?" Kouki questioned, waving a hand in the direction where their friends were at.

Momoi shook her head. "They'll be fine on their own. They're big boys. Anyway, do you have any more ice cream from yesterday?" 

Kouki looked thoughtful. "There's not a lot left. We'll probably have to stop by the store to get more."

Momoi pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Nope. I changed my mind on the ice cream thing- let's get a pizza instead. I wanna stuff my face with it while I wallow in my broken heart for just a little longer."

"With everything on top?" The brunette guessed.

Momoi nodded. "And extra pepperoni. And with no olives."

Kouki made a sound of approval. "Exactly."

As they began to walk away, Momoi looked at the other omega with a smile. She may not have gotten the love she had wanted, but she did receive a new friend in the end. "Kou-kun...you don't think that eating pizza as I wallow in my broken-hearted feelings is too pathetic, right?"

Kouki paused as he looked at her. "I don't think you're pathetic at all. Besides, we're both omegas after all- we can eat pizza no matter what the reason." He then grinned and gave her a wink.

Momoi's laughter rang out clear throughout the empty court as the two omegas walked away, smiling and laughing as they did so.

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing that could ever happened to a writer (right next to writer's block) has just happened to me. The next story that I had been writing for this series was suddenly deleted. My iPad (which is where I type all my stories on) suddenly shut down unexpectedly. After I turned it back on, I found out that the story I had been working on for 5 freaking days was suddenly GONE. OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHY?!!!! I can't even find it with the rest of my deleted files or whatever- it's like it disappeared without a trace. I even went to my computer tech friends to get some help but they sadly told me that they couldn't recover it neither and it must have been a glitch or something. I....I can't even think straight at the moment! But this is the second time something like this has happened to me so.....it can't be helped. I'm repeating to myself over and over that it just fucking can't be helped!! Even if I cry (which I really want to but won't) I can't because tears won't bring my lovely story back. Crying will just make me sick again. So.....ARGGGHHH!!! Shit like this happens and I just gotta accept it. 
> 
> This happened last night. So after sleeping it off, I composed myself and...I don't know what to do now. Look, I'm not even gonna attempt to rewrite 7k+ words of the same story- I-I just can't! Although that story was pretty important to the storyline but...I can't find it in myself to write it again. I'm just so fed up right now. Maybe I should write like a short, almost summarized version of the original (like about 1-2k words long?) or should I just incorporate it into the future stories and hope that it all works out? Or maybe I should just take a day to BREATHE and come back with a clearer mind and decide if I should try to write it again? I just really don't know what to do! Because it's just so heartbreaking for me to lose something I worked so hard on and it's UNBELIEVABLY difficult for me to have to write it again.
> 
> I really hate my life right now. Why, gods, WHY?!!!!!!!
> 
> The next story in this series will be...I really don't know. Please tell me what you think I should do- write the story again, even if it's only 1-2k long or just forget it and move on to the next story? :'( But no matter what, I promise that I will post something up next week- because I'm not gonna let this incident affect my readers as well.


End file.
